My Apocalypse
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: There are three worlds Heaven, Earth, and Hell. What will happen if one Angel fell in love with one Demon and vice versa. Rated T Cause I wanted it to be!
1. Prologue

* * *

BWAAHAHAHAHAH I have started yet ANOTHER new fanfic :DDDD BWHAAHAHAHAHHAHA I TEH AWESOME xD!!

But this isnt Hoennshipping :3 IT IS!! FRANTICSHIPPING!! Which stars Ruby and Sapphire also other Pokemon Special characters like: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Sliver, Miss Berlitz, Pearl, Crystal, Emerald, and Diamond.

WHOOT WHOOOT!! I have a good feeling about this story :D

Yep yep a good feeling indeedy! Man I am happy today!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special or its characters so NO SUE!!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a joyous day in Heaven because a new angel was to be born that day. All the angels gathered there to witness this amazing event. Crystal the Seraph came up to the front of the chamber where the new angel was to be born. There she chanted a few words into the sphere the angel was kept in.

Then it had started the sphere formed into a more human shape as it started to grow wings from the backside then the sphere gave off a shining light. Then after the light had died down there stood a beautiful angel where the sphere once was. The angel opened her eyes they revealed an elegant shade of pure blue.

Crystal beamed brightly at the work she had witnessed "God had really outdone himself this time." she thought as she admired the new angel. Then a golden angel came up to the chamber where the angel resided as she placed a seal on her forehead "The seal of God is now within you. Your name will now be...Sapphire." Yellow took her hand off of Sapphire's head as she also smiled with satisfaction.

There was also another place that a celebration was taking place it was **Hell**. Demons watched as one of the Top Dark Angels (The lower levels were called Demons and the higher levels were called Dark Angels) spread some ashes into the Lake of Fire then chanted a few words then a Dark Orb like thing same out of the Lake. Demons and dead souls alike marveled at the sight as the Top Dark Angel who goes by the name Green clawed the Dark Orb. Then fire flooded the place where Green stood as a shadow came out.

The Shadow screamed in pain as bone like wings broke out from his back. Green looked at the Shadow quite amused but casting that to the back of his mind then cupped the Shadow's chin as he clawed the side on the his head. Shadow bleeding charged for an attack getting energy in his claws also.

Green scoffed "Do you think you can defeat me?" as Green shot a dark energy ball at it. The Shadow fell back a couple of feet as it covered the place where he was clawed with his hand panting heavily. Then Green smirked as he shot the Shadow with a crimson colored ray that hit the Shadow in his left arm. After a few minutes of smoke coming from his arm there a appeared a bar code and the number '666' which was the sign that he belonged to Lucifer (Satan).

The Shadow looked at Green with pure hatred in his eyes Green gave a sly grin as he left. Then another Dark Angel appeared as he said "I Red the Dark Angel shall name you Ruby...". Ruby stood there as the bone wings started to grow flesh on it and then everyone was dismissed to go back to there daily duties.

End of Prologue

* * *

WELL!! Tell me what you thought of it :DDD I got his idea just yesterday night as I was looking at pictures in Photobucket and I happened to see a angel and demon picture of Ruby and Sapphire :DDD. THen BOOM the idea hit me xD WHOOT WHOOT !!

Hope you guys lyky it!!

Soy Soy Joo Over 'n' Out!!


	2. The Beginning

HELLO!! SOY SOY JOO HERE!!

This is the SECOND Chapter of _My Apocalypse_

-sniff sniff- I wish more people would read this fanfic -sniff sniff- I guess I have no choice I have to add Advaneshipping and Contestshipping for more views -sniff sniff-

Damn you Contest and Advanceshippers !! :O YOU WILL PAY!!

Oh and the characters that are in the anime will also be in this fic now but Ash and Red will be the same person since they are the same person anyway or whatever. Oh and same with Green ok Green is Gary. Miss Berlitz is Dawn ok? Diamond is Lucas and Pearl is Damion. Hmm is there anyone eles?? Oh Ruby is Brendan Sapphire is May if you don't ALREADY know.

OK ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon the anime or manga! :D NO SUE!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning**

Sapphire sat on the branches of the Tree of Life as she picked a fruit from it savoring each bite she took. After a few minutes of enjoying her fruit Diamond came up to her also with a fruit in his hand as he gave her a scroll that was signed _First Mission_. Sapphire looked at the scroll curiously as she opened and read what it said

_Dear Sapphire, _

_Your first mission consists of getting the soul of Steven Stone who was the Hoenn League Champion. _

_Before you go you must first get to know your idenity. Your human name will be May Maple and you will be staying in Petalburg _

_City as the daughter of the gym leader there who's name will be Norman Maple. _

_Also you will accompanied by this Torchic that will be presented to you after you are done reading. Now a word of caution be wary _

_of The Dragon's minions. I have seen him resurrect a human soul into a demon so be very cautious of every move you make. _

_Do not interfer with human affairs while you are there and get me a bagel. :D _

_Sincerely, _

_God_

Sapphire sweatdropped as she thought "What's a bagel??" then the scroll poofed into a little flame of light as a Torchic was formed from it. "Torchic!" it happily chirped as it cuddled against Sapphire. "Hmmm now to off to my first mission OK!! YOU CAN DO ETTT!!" Sapphire yelled happily as her Torchic chirped also.

Crystal sighed as she saw how happy Sapphire was Crystal smiled she was once like that..until he came. Gold was the man of her dreams she wanted to see him so badly and stay with him forever. Crystal was sure that he loved her to but that was before she knew that..that...

Flashback

* * *

_"GOLD!!" Crystal said as she wrapped her arms around him. Gold smiled as he ran his fingers through Crystal's dark hair but he wondered "How long would this last? This peace...this love..." Crystal was just an angel trainee at the time and Gold was a human or so she thought..._

_The next day she went to visit Gold only to see the horrible truth. "G-ggold...what are you doing..." Crystal asked covering her mouth with her hands and she violently shook. There they were Gold with dark bat like wings and claws holding what looked like Lance the Champion of the Johto League. _

_"Heh...looks like I've been found out.." Gold cooly replied licking the blood off his fingers as he walked closer and closer towards Crystal. Crystal still shaking started to back away til she was backed up against a wall with Gold coming slowly to where she was. Gold's facial features started to turn from a sly grin to a cold solemn face as he got his claws ready to attack. _

_"I'm sorry it had to end this way...but your in the way and I need to get rid of you." he said as he cupped Crystal's tearing face as he got his claws ready to attack. Crystal started to panic as she spread her wings out and shot a golden arrow at Gold as crystal tears fell from her face. _

_"I thought you loved me...I guess its impossible for you isn't it...a demon to love. This is good bye Gold.." Crystal shot another arrow that went straight through Gold's heart and there he was crying in pain from the two arrows. Crystal turned away from the slowly dying Gold as she collected the soul of Lance then her attention turned back to Gold but this time he wasn't moving. _

_"Gold?" Crystal placed her hand on his face and it was cold as death and there she started to cry covering Gold's body with hers. "Ughh...Crystal..." Crystal blinked "No...thats impossible.." she thought then looked at Gold and saw him his eyes barely open as he raised his hand to where her face was. "Don't cry for me...I...don't...deserve...you..." Gold said as he gasped after every word Crystal's tears blurred her vision as she gripped Gold's hand. _

_"No your wrong...because I love you..." Crystal replied hiccupping from crying Gold was about to say something back until a strong wind came into the room and he was gone. Crystal sat there as she cried clutching the last thing Gold had with him, her heart. "Gold...I'll never forget you...not even in a million years..." Crystal said to herself as she stood up looking toward Heaven. _

_

* * *

_End of Flashback

Sapphire got ready to make her descent as Crystal came up to her then said "Sapphire I just want to tell you...Demons are horrible.." then ran off with crying. Sapphire gave an awkward look "Ok?" Sapphire said but she knew that. They were just so horrid, ugly, not to mention EVIL!! Sapphire hated no DISLIKED WITH A FIERY PASSION all things that were evil.

Sapphire shrugged that thought off she didn't want to get angry on her first mission to Earth. Sapphire sighed happily as she started to walk down the stairs that lead to Earth with her Torchic following her.

Somewhere in Hell

"Hey! Wake up!" a demon yelled as he kicked Ruby "..." the demon started to growl at the unmoving Ruby. "I SAID!!" the demon's hand flashed red as a whip appeared "WAKE! U- HACK!!" Ruby gave a cold glare as he stood there with his arm high up strangling the demon.

"Were you gonna hit me with that?" Ruby said coldly as his grip tightened the demon struggling and gasping for air. Ruby smirked "Heh..weak..I guess I'll spare your life." with that Ruby tossed the demon to one side as he left his cell. Ruby took a few steps out of his cell as he saw Green. Ruby hissed at Green as he showed his claws but Green looked unfazed only had a bored look on his face.

Ruby gave a low growl as he then jumped up pointing his claws to Green. Green smirked "You really don't give up do you..." Green grabbed Ruby's arm then threw him across the hallway. Ruby started to groan and started to get up again only to get shot by a ray that paralyzed him.

Ruby tried to for a few minutes as Green leisurely walked closer to Ruby. Ruby still trying to move was punched by Green "Give up you pathetic piece of shit." Ruby growled bearing his fangs then Green began to talk. It seems that The Dragon (Satan) has business for worthless shit like you.

Ruby now had calmed down as he listened to Green talk. Green took out a some papers from his pocket as he read the contents. "Ruby, I need you to retrieve a certain soul for me. It is the soul of the Hoenn Champion Steven Stone. I don't want to hear of any screw-ups also God sent some angel girl to retrieve the soul too. Make sure take care of the angel girl and don't let her get in your way. Your human I.D. will be Brendan Birch son of Professor Brich and will have this Mudkip accompany you. Oh, and create misery as much as you much on Earth. Satan." Green did a quick cough before he folded the paper tossed a pokeball at Ruby.

"That's Mudkip." after stating that Green left Ruby as he stared at the pokeball in his hands. "Mudkip..." he quietly said then got up and got ready to be transported to Earth. Ruby looked around as he walked with the pokeball in his hands. "Where is that damn entrance.." Ruby thought while he juggled the pokeball with one hand. After a while Ruby just gave up and sat down next to an abyss of dead souls surviewing them, and being quite amused until someone said "Hiyas!"

Ruby turned around with a cold glare in his eyes as he got his claws ready "What do you want?" that someone who turned out to be a girl smirked "I'm Blue. I will be the one taking you to Earth." Ruby still glaring but had his claws turned back to fingers (-sigh- I ran out of words T3T). Blue winked "Ok then shall we get going?" as she started to slowly walk Ruby only nodded then followed. Blue lead Ruby into one portal he walked inside as Blue waved to him saying "Bye bye!" then everything was black.

End

* * *

Ok! I don't know if this is good or not but LIKE IT!! I even had to ADD Advanceshipping AND Contestshipping T3T but of course in later chapters :D so make keep reading!! Oh and if you don't know who the Pokemon Special characters are go look em up in deviantart or photobucket or something!!

Hope you guys lyky it!!

Soy Soy Joo Over 'n' Out!!


	3. The Meeting

HELLO!! SOY SOY JOO HERE!!

This is the THIRD Chapter of _My Apocalypse_

OK!! I need more hits :D SO READ OR GET RAPED BY BRENDAN!! -grabs Brendan-

Brendan: W-WWWHAT!! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!!  
Me: Who said you have a say in this...  
Brendan: ME!!  
Me: To bad betch :D.  
Ruby: So this doesn't count me right??  
Me: Hmm...not really BUT!! I LIKE YOUR IDEA!!  
Ruby: WHAT IDEA??

OK!! BOTH RUBY AND BRENDAN WILL RAPE YOU IF YOU DON'T READ :DDDD

Ruby&Brendan: WHATT!!  
Me: Bwhahaahahahha -waves fan-

Oh btw if some people think that I'm being mean to Brendan by making him be all mean and evil and stuff well that's cuz HE'S A DEMON :OO OK!! He will get nicer and lub lub lub LUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB LUBBBBBBBBB Sapphire (May) :heart heart:

Oh and the characters that are in the anime will also be in this fic now but Ash and Red will be the same person since they are the same person anyway or whatever. Oh and same with Green ok Green is Gary. Miss Berlitz is Dawn ok? Diamond is Lucas and Pearl is Damion. Hmm is there anyone eles?? Oh Ruby is Brendan Sapphire is May if you don't ALREADY know.

Also everyone looks lyks there adults sorta-ish.. College maybe.

OK ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon the anime or manga! :D NO SUE!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

Sapphire spread her wings as she flew across the Hoenn Region enjoying every minute of seeing each town or city. Torchic sat on her back as she to marveled at the sight of the Hoenn Region. "Beautiful isn't it." Sapphire softly said as she glanced around Hoenn her Torchic climbing on her head Sapphire smiled as they landed in Petalburg City. Sapphire looked around to see a giant Dojo looking palace. A man walked out as he said "Welcome Home..May.." Sapphire smiled as she walked inside the Dojo Palace with her father.

On the other hand Ruby opened his eyes as he looked at his current location. "LittleRoot Town..." Ruby thought sullenly. He glanced around to see if there was anything interesting in this dump buy all he saw was some houses, a large building with a windmill, and some people. Ruby turned in the direction of the windmill building as a child tugged on his pants. "Umm...can you get that ball for me.." Ruby glared at the child then he gave a little kick to scare the child away "Hmph..children..how annoying they are." Ruby thought _obviously _annoyed by the child's request of Can-you-get-the-ball-for-me.

Sapphire looked in awe (since she's never been to Earth anyways) inside of the Dojo Palace which was called a **Gym**. Her father Norman Maple chuckled at his '_daughter's_' amazment at the building. Sapphire curiously looked at this machine as she punched in a few buttons to hear it ring "WOW!! IT MAKES SOUNDS!!" Sapphire happily said as she punched more numbers until a face popped on the screen. "EHHH!!" Sapphire screamed as she jumped back a few feet Norman eyed his daughter strangely "May..why did you call Professor Birch?".

Sapphire looked as she patted the screen "Professor Birch?" Sapphire questioned strangely as she heard Professor Birch turn and say "Brendan! Your back from fieldwork!". Professor Birch started to wave as a boy with strange white hair didn't even look at the screen as he quickly left to some place leaving Sapphire very confused "Wha??" Professor Birch started to scratch his head sheepishly "I'm sorry May I think Brendan's just a bit tired to talk to you right now.." Sapphire looked at the screen "Oh I see..." then Professor Birch gave a quick "Bye." and hung up.

Norman looked at his daugther as he asked "Did something go on between you and Brendan?" Sapphire looked up as she thought "What is he talking about?? Who is Brendan??" Norman started to chuckle again "May you shouldn't **act** so clueless. He **IS **your fiancee." At that Sapphire jumped up "WHAAATTT!!" Sapphire started to panic "What is he talking about?? I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!!ARGGG this is killing my head..." Sapphire walked wearily away from Norman as she plopped herself down on a nearby sofa.

Ruby sat down on a chair in his lab room as he saw a picture of a girl and supposedly Brendan. Ruby picked up the picture "Hmm...make as much misery as you can..sounds like fun." (When Satan wrote in the paper "Make as much misery as you can.."). Ruby took the picture out of its frame as he was about to put it in his pocket something or one stopped him. "NO!! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!!" Brendan yelled from the inside Ruby scoffed "Stop trying so hard your only going to lose..." as he shoved the picture in his pocket.

Ruby made his way out of the room he was in as he saw Professor Birch glance at him. Ruby smiled as he said "Hey dad. Who is this girl?" Professor Birch eyed his suspiciously as he said "Brendan? I didn't think you'd forget about May?". Ruby thought for a moment "May..." Brendan (inside his body) gave a glare "Why are you doing this..." Ruby stood still for a moment as his father talked but of course Ruby wasn't listening. Ruby sighed "Because...I hate humans..." then he shut out Brendan's voice then paying attention to his father.

"Oh and finally I would like you to deliver this to May." as Professor Birch handed him a package "I think she's at her father's gym in Petalburg right now. NOW GO AND MAKE UP WITH HER!!" Ruby looked down at the package given to him as he questioned "Make up?" Professor Birch sighed "Ya know saying sorry and all. You don't want her to be mad on her birthday would you.." Ruby smirked "Of course not.." as he left the building heading towards Petalburg.

"May.." Ruby whispered as he had a smug look on his face "This will be interesting.." as he tossed his pokeball up and down walking towards Petalburg. Sapphire looked up from the sofa she was lying down in "Father.." Norman looked at his daughter as he thought "What has gotten into May today. Forgetting Brendan, forgetting almost EVERYTHING!". Sapphire looked at her father as she said "Can I go meet Brendan..." Norman smiled "Of course you can." then he started to jump around and almost push her out the door.

Sapphire sighed "Are all humans like this...Sure hope Brendan isn't.." but turned back around and said "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES!!" Norman came back out and sighed "May May May he lives in Littleroot." then patted his daugther's head then turned and slammed the door in her face. Sapphire sighed "How helpful." (Sarcasm) then started to walk out of town toward Oldale Town's direction.

Ruby arrived in Oldale town as he dug through the bag that he had with him to see if there was anything useful. "Junk, crap, junk, crap...What is this??" Ruby yelled throwing an old moldy sandwich in the air Brendan yelled "STOP DIGGING THROUGH MY STUFF!! HEY DON'T THROW THAT!!" Ruby mocked Brendan "Maybe you should of had more useful things..." Brendan growled then grumbled. Ruby sighed "So much crap..." as he chucked more things into the trash. Then while Ruby was chucking now **random** things into the trash can filling it to the top he spotted a photo album.

Ruby flipped through it seeing mostly all the pictures there was of Brendan and the girl. Brendan blushed (Still inside voice) "H-HHEY DON'T LOOK AT THAT!!" Brendan managed to slap the book with controlling his right hand away from Ruby. Ruby frowned as he made some items poof on his hands then placed them in the bag.

Sapphire had just arrived in Oldale Town as she looked around for something eat as she noticed a guy with a white...cap?? Sapphire went closer and closer to the guy as she tapped his shoulder "Umm excuse me..." "What!" Ruby said in a cold monotone voice. Then Ruby's mouth curved into a smirk "Oh May! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" as he embraced her but inside his mind Brendan was shouted "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!".

Sapphire was taken back then some words escaped from her mouth that weren't hers it was May's. "Your not Brendan.." as May took control for a few minutes "Who are you.." Ruby scoffed "W-what are you talking about May?" **ACTING **like he was taken back. Then Sapphire got control over the body again "Oh! I'm sorry!" as she bowed "I didn't know what came over me." Sapphire cheerfully said.

Ruby glanced at Sapphire as he thought "Hmph..killing her now is a waste." Ruby turned walking away he said "See you around May.." Sapphire was wondering why he had left so quickly but noticed a shiny 'X' shaped thing on the ground. "Brendan!! You left your..." but he was long gone Sapphire shrugged as she bent down to pick up but the second she got closer to it her body started to pulse. Then a sharp pain took over her body "Ahh...My head.." Sapphire slowly reached for the 'X' shaped object which happened to be a pendant.

When her finger was just right at the tip of the pendant it gave off a dark glow. Sapphire gasped "How can such a little pendant give off such a strong aura of evil." Sapphire sat still for a few moments bracing herself from the pain then grabbing the pendant she tried to purify it which she did in the end after numerous attempts. Then she blacked out Sapphire woke up in a bed in some kind of room as a nurse with pink hair and a Chansey was dabbing medication on her hands.

"My, my the burns on your hands are terrible..." the Nurse said while dabbing the ointment on her hands. Sapphire looked at her almost charred hands she sighed then looked over at her bag seeing the same pendant but instead of black it was now white. Sapphire looked over to see another Chansey examining her other hand making sure no extra damage was done.

Ruby was walking through Route -blank- (Whatever i dont care) as he dug through his pocket looking for his pendant that he was going to use to track the angel. Ruby dug through his pockets for a few seconds then checked his other pocket, and the other one, and the other one, and the other one. Until he FINALLY realized that it wasn't there "OH CRAP!!" Ruby thought as he almost ripped his pants searching for it. Ruby shouted "WHERE IS IT!!" as he threw his bag and hat revealing his ebony colored hair.

End

* * *

Oh and you know how in Chapter one they were transported/walked to Earth. Well when they reached Earth they sorta possessed their counterparts. So right now Ruby is Brendan and Brendan is Ruby. Sapphire is May and May is Sapphire but since Ruby has control over Brendan he has NO IDEA of May and same with Sapphire. Just to clear things up :D Oh and Whenever Brendan and May talk its in the mind of either Ruby or Sapphire but sometimes they have the power to be able to take control back over there bodies.

Oh and if you don't know who the Pokemon Special characters are go look em up in deviantart or photobucket or something!!

Hope you guys lyky it!!

Soy Soy Joo Over 'n' Out!!


End file.
